When the rainbow fades
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Error and Ink. Errorink. There is a time that Error felt like he almost lost Ink forever. If only he had known he could have done something sooner. However he cannot dwell on that now. He needs to be there for the other despite coming so close to losing him forever. He must return the rainbow to it's once colourful glory or forever live without that special rainbow in his life.


If I had known what I know now... Well I would have done something sooner... Done something differently.

It was so close... Too close for my comfort...

And to think it all started with a world I watched die. It was a simple world that was decaying and destroying it all.

I came across it looking for worlds that their time is up on. I am Error the force of destruction after all. I got curious and investigated.

Before my eyes I saw a bleak snowy world with only one monster there. A monster playing innocently in the snow. One who only gave some soft mews as if he had forgotten how to speak. A Sans. He was quite small and his hat had cat ears on it. He was the core of that world; the only reason it hadn't faded away.

Everyone and everything else was gone. Destroyed by the world destroying itself.

This Sans was left all alone slowly deteriorating with his world. His voice was first then his mind. His body became weaker as time went on. Until he collapsed into the snow. Froze to death. His body fading along with the world.

The world became just blank empty space. It looked like a blank sheet of paper; waiting to be drawn on to create a whole new world.

When I saw this I wondered what my opposite Ink was doing.

Ink loves art and drawing. He represents creation and works to protect the created worlds.

We have a first come first serve rule after we got tired of fighting each other.

I turned and left that place. I remained unaffected since I am not of that world, as well as different from other monsters. I went back to my ditties. I soon came to realize however that Ink hasn't been seen. I found it's been a few days and, even with how big the multiverse is, we also manage to run into each other by now. I abandoned my duties. I don't know why but I just felt like I had to go. Like I had something more important to be doing.

The place where we can monitor worlds has them in bubbles as well as a pathway of glowing bubbles of different sizes.

I didn't see Ink in any of the worlds I was passing by. I however paused at one world.

Outertale.

My mind brought up the memory.

We had discussed our favourite worlds. We were trying to get to know each other better.

I said mine was Outertale. I liked that it was the only one that had the best view of the stars. I could even see traces of distant galaxies there.

Ink said that it was Haventale though I knew when he was lying.

I turn away to move on. I know that there is no time to look back upon the past for longer. I must have been walking for a good long while. I felt a little tired when I finally found it. I glanced to one of the worlds and spotted someone out of place.

An extra being and one who was different from the rest.

So without giving it much thought I head into it. Using my magic to make it bigger so I can step inside. I glance around realizing that I didn't enter in the area of the figure. I had to go and actually look for him.

Though to be honest it wasn't hard to spot him. He was a blotch of grey in a brightly coloured alley. Curled up back facing the world and head down. His paint vials that let him feel are tossed to the side.

I felt something I never thought I'd ever feel. I felt dear. I was scared of what was happening... Of possibly losing my only friend... I move closer being cautious just in case. I knew something wasn't right. I knew that this wasn't normal. I wasn't even sure what to expect. I confirmed that what I could see if his body was drained of colours. I could only see grey with black outlines. I suppose it was so his form would still be seen. I picked up his sash with his vials. I took each one out examining them closely. I wished to know of any damage. Upon finding no damage I let out a soft breathe of the relief. "Ok. That's fine. I whisper turning my full attention to the colourless Ink. "Now time for the main problem." I moved over to him. I kept myself carful and alert. I wasn't even sure what he'd be capable of in a condition like this.

Ink didn't even budge.

At this point I knew I had to do something and fast. I walked closer to Ink with his sash in one hand. I reached towards him with my other hand. I put a hand on his shoulder in which he slightly turned to me.

His eyes were drained of any emotion. He seemed almost dead compared to how lively he usually is. He just looked like he has completely given up on everything.

I tried to put the sash on him. I had to talk to him. I had to talk to the real Ink.

However Ink noticed and jumped away. He stood hunched as he stared at the sash.

My frown worsened despite believing it couldn't. I moved the sash away and approached. I kept the sash hidden behind myself. I hoped that he'd focus on me if he couldn't see the sash. I reached out to pull him into a a hug. I felt that he was tense at first so I waited. I needed to make sure that he won't jump away again.

Finally after a few moments he relaxed himself and leaned into me.

I kept him close. My other hand slightly moved carefully. I tried to not shift too much. I bring the sash around. I almost sighed in relief seeing that his eyes closed. I held back since I didn't want to possibly tip him off. I slipped the sash around his body. I let it settle and waited for the results.

Ink gasped and tried to push me away. He struggled even as I refused to let him go. His colour was returning. He started looking more alive than before at least.

I held onto him watching his colour return. I spoke as soon as that was done. "Don't take it off."

"Why? Maybe I don't want it anymore!" Ink snapped back clearly upset.

I just wasn't sure if it was because of me or because of whatever happened. I had to find out. "I'll let you go if you promise to keep it on."

Ink hesitated for a moment as he no longer struggled. He contemplated it before he sighed. "Fine. I'll keep it on... For now."

So with that I let go of Ink.

Ink took a few steps back and gave me a halfhearted glare. "What's the point of all of this!?" He demanded crossing his arms over this chest. His glare remained as he did so. "Why couldn't you have left me alone?! Or better yet have destroyed me!" His gaze wavered for a moment almost as if he wanted to look away. "Everything would have been better off like that. You wouldn't have had a rival... An enemy... And the entire multiverse would have been better off without someone like me!"

"You don't mean that." I stated watching as he flinched.

"You don't know that." Ink attempted a challenge.

I kept myself unfazed by the attempt. "Yes I do. Now spill it." I demanded gaining a slightly confused look from the squid. "What happened that would make you... Well, like this!?" I stared right into his eyes. I wanted to make sure that he knew that he had to answer.

It took a few moments before he sighed his shoulder slumped. "I lost him."

I tilted my head at this. "Him?" I inquired wishing to know more. A thought crossed my mind that he had lost a lover. Which made me rather angry, though I didn't have time to dwell on it as he continued.

"Mhm. I wanted to save him. But I couldn't do anything." Ink lowered his head as if ashamed. "He was a friend to me. And I let him die!" His eyes become wet with tears. "Poor Blizzard cat! What kind of being am I if I can't save a single life!?"

Blizzard cat?

I wasn't sure why but something about that name struck me as familiar. Almost as if I've at least seen this 'Blizzard cat' before. I pushed it away as I had to focus on Ink. "How are you sure it's your fault?" I questioned wondering if he just wasn't seeing reason.

"I had so many chances. I should have found a way to help him." Ink rambled a little. "Instead I just left him! I only watched as his time slowly ran out! He was degrading. So slowly. It probably was hell for him! As bit by bit of himself became lost!" He collapsed to his knees though I managed to catch him. "I should have done more! I should have saved him! He was so kind to me! Even if because of the degrading he didn't always remember me. He treated me as a friend each and every time."

I understood as he spoke. I knew he was blaming himself and the feeling of, guilt being mixed in, overwhelming sadness became too much for him. "Making yourself feel nothing isn't the way to go." I told him sternly as I wanted to get my point across. "You have to accept these feelings. Even if they're just because of your sash." I let our eyes meet as he looked at me. "Accept what happened. And if needed you learn from it." I pulled him closer. "Don't let it win like that."

It took a moment before he leaned into me bringing his arms up around me.

I felt a wave of relief when this had happened. I kept him close and closed my eyes softly as I did so.

"Thank you. Error." Ink sighed softly to me. "I don't know where'd I'd be without you."

"You'd be sitting in a corner all colourless, crying like a baby." I tried to joke with a small chuckle. "Never to be yourself again." I soon expected him to react badly.

He however surprised me when he laughed a little too. "Yeah. I probably would be." He agreed looking up as I opened my eyes. He let our eyes meet and lock.

We stared for a long moment not having realized that we were leaning closer.

I wanted to say something but my mind was drawing a blank. All I wanted was to steal that kiss from him. I try not to though as I don't wish to make him run away. I can't. I have to help him. I can't let him destroy himself. I want the Ink I know and... Love... Back. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. I want to know however I'm not sure that this is the best time for it. I keep my eyes on him not wanting him to suddenly disappear. I pull back not wishing to push him right now.

"Error." He spoke my name so softly and in such an adorable way.

I blush at hearing it. I push it away and offer my hand to him. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I suggest in which he nods. I let him take my hand and together we leave that area. I keep my hand in his as we walk in silence for awhile. I figure out where I could take him. I open a portal and quickly take him through it.

Ink does make a surprised noise as I do so though he follows anyways. He stumbles a little before managing to keep up with me.

We don't go far as we soon slow to a stop standing side by side.

I glance to Ink as he looks up at the stars. My favourite spot in the Outertale AU.

This spot truly shows what you can see in space. Beautifully coloured galaxy's like mist in the distance. And twinkling stars shining down upon all those who bear witness to them. All popping out against the black sky that is their background.

"They're beautiful."

"I know." I confirm smiling to myself.

"They look more beautiful this time." Ink can't help but admit taking one step forward as he takes in the colours.

"Maybe that's because of their colours."

"Yeah." Ink agrees though it takes him a moment to realize my implications. He blinks when he understands and turns to me letting our eyes meet. "Were you talking about me? Being colourful again? Or did you actually mean the sky?"

"Both." I admit while watching his reaction. I didn't want to scare him off but it was the truth. I had the Ink I knew back and it made things better than before.

Even the view of the sky.

Ink blushes in his beautiful rainbow coloured blush.

God I could just sit and stare at that blush all day.

Inks rainbow magic is truly beautiful. He is his own piece of art even if he doesn't know it.

I must have been staring for far too long. I was snapped back to reality when Ink looks away shyly, and when he shifts a little embarrassed. "Ah. Sorry Ink. I just don't get to see you blush a lot." I try to think of that was a good enough reason to present to him. I can hear voices in my head screaming at me; screaming that I messed up and that now I'll lose him forever! I really really don't want that to happen.

Ink gently rubs his upper arm with his one hand. He then quickly grabs me pulling me close. He has an advantage on the surprise factor so I fall forward like he wanted. He gets our teeth to gently clank together in a kiss.

My soul pounds in my chest wishing to soar out of my body and into the sky. I can feel the warmth from this kiss spreading through each and every bone. I can feel it like it's seeping into me deep. My own blush returns. I wish that this moment would never end. I would be heaven to be here with him. I try to not crash on this moment as I fight the creeping crash. I hate crashing especially in crucial moments like this one.

Ink pulls away before I can kiss back. He left it as a quick kiss that left me a blushing smiling mess. "That's for helping me." He informs me slightly glancing away with a heavy blush on his face. "As a... Well a Thank you." His mismatch eyes look to me. His right eye is that of a red heart and the other a pink triangle. "So, Thank you!" He states to me before turning and heading off.

My mind becomes fully alert and no longer wanting to crash to reboot. I shake my head to make sure I stay in reality. "Now that I can get used to!" I admit to myself with a happy smile on my face. I may have had to fight my crash and reboot but it was worth it. I would do it all over again if it meant that I got to kiss Ink once more. I chase after him and slow a bit before reaching out. I grab onto him hugging him still smiling. I listen to his gasp of surprise before he realizes it's me. I swear I almost lost it when he made a rather cute giggle that I've never heard before.

He's so perfect.

Yeah, I think I could get used to this.

The end.


End file.
